


Nestle

by IronPunk



Series: Cupid's Victim [5]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-19
Updated: 2007-06-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 10:57:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16345448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IronPunk/pseuds/IronPunk
Summary: Lorne napping with Parrish's cat!





	Nestle

**Author's Note:**

> An addendum to Cupid's Victim, but it might make sense if you haven't read it. A big thanks to my wonderful beta domtheknight.
> 
> This was originally posted over on wraithbait/lj under nunshavingfun, but I cleaned it up a bit so some things may be different.  
> http://wraithbait.com/viewstory.php?sid=11806
> 
> All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

Even comes home on a Thursday to find a rather large and fluffy cat on his bed.  
  
"Shep?" he says loudly.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Cat?"  
  
Shep appears in the doorway, "Parrish asked me to watch her while he's at a Botanist conference."  
  
"What about McKay?"  
  
"He's finishing up a project at work. You know how he gets."  
  
"Why is it on my bed?"  
  
"She's been there since Parrish dropped her off. She must like it. She hissed at me when I tried to move her."  
  
The cat meows loudly at this as if defending herself. When they turn to look at her she rolls over, shows them her stomach, and meows again.  
  
"Well, somebody wants attention. She must get this from Rodney because Parrish sure as hell isn't this bossy," Shep bitches. "Then again, maybe he's only bossy in bed. It's always the quiet ones." Shep nudges him at this and Evan blushes profusely. Somehow Shep had figured out his insane sort-of crush on Parrish and had been ribbing him about it ever since.  
  
Thankfully, Evan is saved from answering by another demanding meow from the cat. He sat down next to her on the bed and cautiously began rubbing her stomach. After a few minutes he was rewarded with a loud purr. He glanced up and saw that Shep had left the room. Lorne got up, ignoring the cat's protests, and changed into his pajamas. He made his way back to the bed and lay down. The cat immediately nestled up to his chest and began purring once more as he stroked her back. They fell asleep like that, warm and loose and quiet.  
  
~~~

  
He wakes up to a bright light and clicking sounds.  
  
"Shep?" he asks automatically.  
  
"This is priceless." Another set of clicks.  
  
"McKay," Evan growls as he blearily opens one eye.  
  
"Parrish is going to _love_ this," McKay says, ignoring Lorne's sleepy protests.  
  
Evan got up, grabs McKay's shirt and pulls him out of the room.  
  
"I believe this belongs to you," he states as he pushes a smug McKay to Shep.  
  
"They were cuddling," McKay beams. Shep is trying to hide his laughter and failing completely.  
  
"I was just taking a nap with a cat..."  
  
"With _Parrish's_ cat," McKay interrupts, bright-eyed and smiling. Lorne turns to Shep. "You," he pokes Shep in the chest, "told him your asinine theory, didn't you?"  
  
"Like I had a choice," Shep counters.  
  
"None of this explains why you," he points at McKay, "were taking pictures."  
  
"Rodney..." Shep growls.  
  
"But," McKay protests before Shep interrupts, "No, Rodney."  
  
McKay turned to Evan sulkily. "I'm sorry."  
  
"For?" Shep prodded.  
  
McKay huffed. "For taking pictures."  
  
"And?" Shep asked.  
  
"And what?" McKay bitched, "That's all I did!"  
  
"Promise you won't send them to Parrish like I know you were planning."  
  
McKay puffed up. "I was not!"  
  
Shep just raised his eyebrow.  
  
"Fine. Fine," McKay conceded, "I won't send Parrish the pictures."  
  
~~~  
  
McKay sort of keeps his promise. In his defense, he doesn't actually send the pictures to Parrish until a month after Parrish gets back from the hospital and by then Parrish knew Lorne cuddled with Quad so it was mostly a moot point anyway. Parrish keeps a small copy of the picture in his wallet, something that Cadman likes to tease Lorne about, but it was okay since Lorne has a small picture of Parrish and McKay fast asleep and cuddled up on the couch, in his own wallet.


End file.
